


Ear For It

by Merfilly



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 21:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's more than choppers these days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ear For It

It wasn't helicopters that got him all that much anymore. Well, mostly. He'd liked working for the MASH unit so much that he'd been working with the local hospital off and on, as their budget and his time allowed.

No, Radar (and he still thought of himself by that name. So much more meaning and feeling in it) had learned over the years that his supposed hearing for the choppers was more than that. It was the pull of people in need.

That's how he wound up calling BJ the night Peg went in for a spleenectomy. He happened to call Hawkeye the day his good friend and mentor lost his dad. And he dropped into visit at the nursing home where the Potters were just hours before the end came for Sherman Potter. He never knew in advance about the illnesses; he just went with the flow.

It might have meant a lot more sadness in the burden of his life, but Radar didn't see it as a curse. If he could lend a shoulder to the men and women he so admired, he'd do it anyway he could.


End file.
